BeforeTale
by Peonies-Not-Ponies
Summary: The story of how Frisk came to wander into the woods and fall down the hole into the underworld. / Female Frisk it's easier to write that way


They teased her. No matter the fact of telling the teachers, nothing changed. It's not like she could go home and tell mommy and daddy about the wicked kids either.

Frisk would go home to an overfilled foster home. So overfilled that they put her into the attic. Which wasn't really a downside either. Sometimes all she needed was to be alone.

She'd use a flashlight and stay up as long as her eyes could take, reading the history books from the school library. When Mrs. Nelson suggested the section on the Great Monster War, Frisk had decided it was her new favorite topic.

Intrigued by the magic and the fighting, Frisk felt like a monster. Being outcasted and ridiculed. Fate would push them both out for being different.

No matter the fact, she'd still have to wait to get ready in the morning. The other kids at the orphanage didn't care to let her into the bathroom.

Frisk almost never kept her hair long, because in the morning she'd only have time to brush her teeth and throw on a hand me down sweater. Her locks where kept short with the scissors she hid in her dresser. Hidden beneath her various used sweaters.

She preferred the striped ones, or the ones with designs. Sometimes she thought if she wore a certain color, people wouldn't make fun of her. They called her a boy constantly.

Today however. They had a field trip just out of the woods leading into the mountain that the monsters where banished to. There was supposedly a historic museum on the world. And Frisk had read up on it. They had nothing on the monster topic.

On the bus, she whipped out her newest book, "The Great Spell. " It gave detail on the seal put between worlds. Mrs. Nelson promised it was a good read. And it was a great way to block out the annoying people around her.

Well into chapter one, the snoody blonde girl behind her scoffed loudly, calling attention to her peers, "Hey guys, Frisk is reading a book about monsters again! "

Her classmates giggled, "She is a monster. " One spat

"If you could even give it a gender. " Another spewed.

The blonde started in again, "She doesn't even have a phone, what a loser! "

"She doesn't have parents to get her one! " The kid next to her evily grinned.

"Nobody is going to love her. I mean who wants to adopt a failure anyways? " She heard from a few seats away.

"She won't even talk. What a nut job. "

Coming to a stop in front of the marble building, Frisk stood up suddenly, not speaking a word as she bolted from the bus. Despite her teachers yelling she pushed past the people crowding the museum.

Bumping into many, none seemed to care about the twelve year old girl, dashing breathlessly through them.

Frisk could hear the yelling of people for her to stop as she reached the edge of the forest. Mt. Ebott looming in the distance, Frisk turned around to see the bus, vaguely catching the teachers telling kids they had to stay inside. With everything displayed before her, the options pounded in her head.

With one movement, Frisk dropped her book and let the trees ingulf her. Running as fast as her feet could take her. Her thoughts where racing around her head as she kept a steady pace.

After at least ten minutes of sprinting. Frisk stopped and listened, she was alone. The sounds of birds and nearby water hummed in her ears like music. Trees vibrant with autumn colors made her feel warm.

In her heart, Frisk knew nobody would look for her.

And they'd pay for losing a little girl in the woods. The thought of that made her grin. Thinking back, she had read a story about survival and a few guides aways back. From a book last month, she knew the geology of the mountain.

Frisk also knew the legends. The mith that's whoever entered, never left. And somehow she embraced it and kept on walking.

Her blind adventure in the forest was something she'd never dreamt of. But something she'd always desired.

After a while. When her knees grew weak, and the beautiful fall sun made the leaves shade the place. Frisk felt herself grow weaker, tired.

Her sluggish movements proved her sleepiness. And in her dazed state, she had completely missed the huge pit splayed before herself.

Frisk was met with darkness. And it felt amazing.


End file.
